Huyendo del destino
by Aimee Morales
Summary: Después de haber visto con sus propios ojos que lo que decía Steve era verdad, Bucky huye a Rusia, donde cree que nadie lo encontrará, pero una inesperada visita de cierta pelirroja lo toma por sorpresa.


_**Esta historia sucede un año después del final cinematográfico de Captain America The Winter Soldier y sirve como introducción para un fanfic que próximamente estaré subiendo, espero que les guste :D**_

* * *

**One Shot.**

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —Si algo sabía hacer El soldado del invierno era esconderse. Llevaba ya un año huyendo del Capitán América, el hombre que se suponía debía matar.

Pero ahora ella, la mujer con más agallas que conocía hasta el momento y con la que había peleado anteriormente, había dado con él. ¿Segundo round quizás?

—¿Te escondes en mi país y creías que no me enteraría? No habías terminado de poner un pie en Rusia cuando yo ya sabía tu paradero.

Vaya, si algo era diferente en esta época eso eran las mujeres, pensó Bucky.

En su época las mujeres eran más tipo damiselas en peligro. Pero Natasha Romanoff, la famosa Viuda negra no tenía nada de eso. Podía partirle las piernas a quien quisiera en un minuto. Él mismo lo sabía, le había presentado batalla en aquella autopista hacia un año ya. Claro que, en ese entonces su misión era muy distinta a la de ahora.

—Bueno ya sabes que estoy aquí, ¿vienes a terminar lo que empezamos hace un año? —Bucky no tenía ganas de luchar, pero si eso era lo que ella quería, él se lo daría. Nunca había podido decirle que no a una mujer bonita.

—No vine a pelear, solo quiero saber qué haces aquí y por qué huyes. —Ella ya lo sabía por supuesto. Pero le gustaba darle ventaja a los demás. Desde la caída de Hydra El soldado del invierno se había vuelto un poco más fácil de localizar. Ya no tenía nadie que borrara sus huellas. Por eso pudo saber tan rápido que él estaba en Jessentuki un pequeño pueblo en la gran montaña de Podkumok Río.

—No creo que eso te interese ¿o sí? —Bucky no pudo evitar notar el traje tan apretado que usaba Natasha. Se le pasó por la mente todo lo que ella tendría que hacer para ponérselo. O para quitárselo.

Puesto que no esperaba que de repente alguien irrumpiera en la cabaña donde él se encontraba escondido, andaba descalzo, sin franela y en jeans. Estaba a punto de sentarse a meditar que carajos iba a hacer cuando la puerta se abrió y la hermosa pelirroja entró como Pedro por su casa.

Ella no pensaba encontrarlo de esa forma, no le molestaba pero tampoco le agradaba. No le era fácil concentrarse teniendo a ese hombre medio desnudo frente a ella. Claro que Natasha Romanoff era una profesional y no dejaría que nada destruyera su reputación de esa manera. Además se las había visto peores, como aquella vez en que tuvo que huir de Hulk y por poco no lo cuenta.

—A mi no me interesa, pero a Steve seguro que si, y no sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que estás huyendo más de él que de cualquier otra persona. —Natasha había dado en el blanco, lo pudo ver en los ojos del soldado.

—No sé quién es Steve —Bucky avanzó hacia Natasha— Y no deberías estar aquí, quiero estar solo. Vete.

—Bucky po..

—¡Mi nombre no es Bucky! —El soldado alcanzó a Natasha y ella retrocedió hasta chocar contra la puerta.

—Sabes muy bien quien es Steve, ¿por qué huyes de él? Él no quiere lastimarte, sólo quiere encontrar a su amigo. —Ella nunca lo admitiría pero tener tan cerca al soldado la hacía sentir muy extraña. Había algo acerca de su brazo de metal que lo hacía realmente atractivo. A pesar de que era eso mismo lo que lo convertía en una maquina asesina.

Bucky la miró de arriba abajo y pudo notar como ella se estremeció. Tal vez las mujeres habían cambiado mucho desde su época, pero seguían reaccionando igual ante la cercanía de un hombre. Eso le gustó.

—¿Por qué tiemblas Natasha? —Bucky se acercó aun más a ella. Divertido de ver como ella intentaba disimular lo que le ocurría.

—No te confundas Soldadito del invierno, yo jamás podría tener algo con el hombre que me disparó en Odessa.

—Ohh, lo recuerdo, lo siento ¿sabes? No fue nada personal. — Esa mujer le gustaba cada vez más.

—Pues para no ser nada personal me dejó una cicatriz bastante fea. Gracias a ti le tuve que decir adiós a los bikinis. —Natasha no pudo evitar colocar su mano sobre la cicatriz.

Bucky notó el movimiento, bajó la cabeza y con su mano tocó el lugar donde segundos antes había estado la de ella.

—Daria lo que fuera por ver qué tal se ve. —Mientras decía esto fue levantando su mirada hasta posarla sobre la de la viuda negra y logró captar el brillo en sus ojos cuando ella entendió el significado de esas palabras.

Él sonrió de medio lado y ella supo que perdería pronto la batalla si no salía de ahí. Había ido a buscar al soldado como un favor para Steve puesto que bueno, se la debía, pero ella no podía enredarse con él.

Natasha se esforzaba por pensar en algo para zafarse y que no se notara que era porque la presencia de Bucky la excitaba como hacía mucho tiempo nadie lo había podido hacer. Si existía algo que ella odiaba en el mundo era sentirse a merced de alguien y para su mala suerte, en estos momentos estaba completamente dominada por el soldado del inverno, y eso que él ni siquiera le había hecho nada aun.

—Ok, entiendo la indirecta, puedes estar tranquilo, no le diré a Steve que estás aquí. Puedes seguir escondiéndote como un cobarde y yo seguiré en mis asuntos. Adiós Bucky. —Dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta y salir lo más rápido que pudiera de ahí, pero el brazo de metal la cerró de un golpe que hizo que ella temblara una vez más, y no precisamente de miedo.

Natasha sintió como Bucky se acercaba más a ella, hasta sentir su respiración sobre su oreja y eso solo hizo que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a respirar pesadamente. Si volteaba ya no podría seguir controlándose. Deseó con todas sus ganas que el soldado se alejara de ella y la dejara ir, pero al mismo tiempo rogaba porque hiciera todo lo contrario.

—¿Te importa si soy un poco rudo? —La voz de Bucky sonó ronca. A Natasha se le cortó la respiración.

—Me gusta rudo —Dijo casi en un susurro pero fue suficiente.

Bucky la volteó bruscamente y la pegó por completo contra la puerta, metió su brazo metálico por detrás de la cintura de ella y jaló para que sus cuerpos estuvieran aún más juntos. Luego prácticamente le devoró la boca con un beso hambriento y apasionado. Necesitaba sentir cada centímetro de su piel y ese traje que tanto le gustaba comenzaba a estorbarle.

Con su otra mano empezó a bajar el cierre del traje de Natasha, ella se colgó del cuello de él y Bucky la levantó sin ningún problema y sin dejar de besarla. Caminó con ella amarrada a su cintura hasta llegar a la cama, luego la dejó caer para después quitarse el jean que llevaba puesto. Se arrodilló frente a la cama y comenzó a subir lentamente, en su mirada podía verse el deseo y la lujuria que amenazaban con desbordarse.

Natasha sentía la boca seca y el corazón le latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que se preguntaba si Bucky podía oírlo. Verlo acercarse a ella de esa manera la ponía a mil, parecía un felino a punto de comerse a su presa, y ella quería que él se la comiera sin piedad.

Cuando Bucky llegó de nuevo hasta ella parecía que su autocontrol se había ido al demonio, le tomo el traje medio abierto y tiró de él para romperlo, pero ella le tomó la mano y se quitó el traje tan rápido que el soldado se preguntó donde carajos tenía el broche quita fácil que él definitivamente no había visto. Pero no iba a ponerse a pensar en eso en estos momentos.

Ambos estaban en ropa interior. Bucky colocó su brazo de metal sobre la cama para sostenerse y con su mano derecha comenzó a pasar sus dedos por la piel de Natasha, desde su sien bajando por su rostro, su hombro, el borde de sus senos y las costillas, hasta llegar a su muslo.

Cada caricia hacía que ella temblara y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él lo jaló para sentirlo más cerca.

Esta vez Bucky no esperó y desgarró el brasier de Natasha liberando sus pechos lo que la hizo gemir. Luego bajó sus manos hasta las pantys de ella y en un segundo se convirtieron en tiras de tela. Ahora la tenía desnuda debajo de él y completamente a su disposición. Volvió a besarla con pasión y violencia y ella le respondía de la misma manera, la viuda pasó sus manos por su pecho hasta llegar al bóxer de él y se lo quitó liberando a su miembro que estaba más que listo para la acción.

Bucky la recostó de nuevo en la cama y comenzó a besarla por el cuello, besaba cada centímetro de la piel de ella y le parecía un éxtasis. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus senos y se los besó, tomando entre sus dientes uno de sus pezones y con su mano estimulaba el otro. Natasha gemía y eso a él le encantaba. Después de estimular sus pezones siguió bajando por su vientre donde vio la cicatriz que él mismo le había dejado a ella. Recordaba esa batalla, pero también sabía porque las cosas habían salido de aquella manera, y eso era algo en lo que en estos momentos no quería ni podía pensar. Con su boca besó varias veces esa cicatriz, arrancando gemidos y jadeos por parte de ella. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus muslos obviando una parte muy importante que hizo que ella diera un respingo por la tensión. Él soltó una carcajada con la cara entre sus muslos y eso casi hace que Natasha se corriera.

En un arrebato la levantó de la cama y la hizo apoyarse contra ella, mientras él se ponía detrás de Natasha para poseerla con urgencia primitiva. Ella gritó y gimió tanto de sorpresa como de placer. Él entraba y salía de ella con brusquedad y ella temblaba y gritaba. Puso una mano sobre el vientre de ella y la pegó más a él, y con la otra mano le acariciaba los pechos pellizcándole los pezones.

Natasha quería tocarlo, clavarle las uñas de puro placer, pero era él quien llevaba el control de la situación y lo cierto era que no se sentía capaz ni de mantenerse de pie por ella misma. Estaba cerca del orgasmo y sentía sus rodillas de gelatina. Si Bucky no la tuviera sujeta por el vientre, probablemente se desplomaría sobre la cama.

El soldado sabía que ella estaba cerca y él también, cuando empezó a sentir las contracciones de ella bajó su mano hasta su entrada y buscó el botón mágico que haría que ella enloqueciera por completo. El orgasmo les pegó fuerte. Natasha perdió el control sobre sus piernas, pero Bucky no la dejó caer, la tomó con cuidado y la colocó sobre la cama para luego acostarse a su lado, exhausto y jadeando igual que ella.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que ella se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Él sólo la veía, disfrutando de la vista.

—¿Sabes? En mi época las mujeres se quedaban con su hombre toda la noche.

—¿Qué crees? Esta ya no es tu época, o te actualizas o te quedas atrás.

Ella tenía razón.

—Y no eres mi hombre. —Le dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse su traje y agarrar su arma — ¿A dónde piensas ir ahora? — Ella no creía que él se lo dijera, pero tenía que preguntar. Estaba segura que ahora que él se sabía descubierto, se marcharía de ahí lo más pronto posible.

—Siempre he querido ir a Brasil, tal vez me vaya un tiempo para allá. ¿Puedo contar con que no le dirás nada a nadie?

Ella sabía a quién se refería él con "nadie".

—Ohh no te preocupes, en lo que concierne a esta noche nadie y especialmente Steve, debe enterarse de lo que pasó. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Natasha abrió la puerta y miró al soldado.

—Hey, ¿y qué pasó aquí esta noche? — Le dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Natasha sonrió también.

—Adiós Bucky — Y esta vez él no le reclamó que lo llamara de esa manera.

Fin.


End file.
